Debilidad
by Daenerys B
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene un debilidad y Draco y Harry no son ninguna excepción. Draco/Harry Advertencia: slash


¡Hola! Os traigo mi primer **drarry** para el amigo invisible de **yoru **(¡me alegro que te haya gustado!),

Espero que os guste!

Y, ya sabéis, dejad algún comentario ^_^ (¡el alimento básico del escritor!)

* * *

><p><strong>Debilidad<strong>

Fue instintivo. Era el penúltimo partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor y Draco sabía que si ganaba ese partido, ganaría mucho más. Así que al ver como los dedos de Harry rozaban las alas plateadas de la snitch, Draco tiró de su escoba, con un gesto rápido y imperceptible para la altura que se encontraban, y Harry cayó desequilibrado por su saeta de fuego.

No se dio cuenta de que había derribado a Harry hasta que capturó la snitch. Fue cuando una oleada de gritos histéricos estallaron en el amplío campo, paralizándole el corazón. Escucho con dificultad, por culpa del viento, como la voz de la locutora anunciaba con voz temblorosa la caída y Draco, aturdido, miró hacia abajo. Harry se encontraba boca arriba, inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre cayéndole por el rostro.

Sintió un sudor frío corriendo por su frente y, si no fuera por los enormes y fuertes brazos de Goyle que lo abrazaban anunciando la victoria, habría bajado en picado a su lado.

_O no, _pensó maldiciéndose una vez más.

Sin duda, ésta había sido una victoria muy amarga.

**OoOoOoO**

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Hermione pasó sus delgados dedos por el cabello negro de Harry, acariciándolo. A su lado, Ron contemplaba el aspecto herido de su amigo con preocupación.

Harry no recordaba nada del partido, solo el dolor punzante de la caída. Se había fracturado el brazo y dos costillas, tenía varios cardenales por todo el cuerpo y un enorme chichón en la frente. Llevaba dos días en cama sin dejar de tomar pociones y harto de escuchar la perorata de Madame Pompfrey de que deberían de anular los partidos de Quidditch. Lo único que le animaba era la visita de sus amigos, aunque a veces no resultaba suficiente...

- Mejor.- respondió. A pesar de tener un aspecto horrible, las pociones empezaban a soldar sus huesos. Dentro de dos días ya los tendría perfectamente recuperados.- ¿Cómo han ido las clases?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero Ron fue más rápido.

- Aburridas.- se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin apartar los ojos del feo chichón.- ¿Nos vas a decir de una vez cómo demonios caíste para hacerte esto? - señaló.

- Ya lo visteis, me desequilibré.- contestó, agachando la mirada.

- ¡Imposible! - gritó Ron, ganándose una mirada turbia de la enfermera.- Harry, es imposible. Tú te manejas como nadie en la escoba, esta en tu naturaleza – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella afirmación.- Tenías la snitch a tu merced, seguro que fue el maldito bastado de Mal-

- ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no fue él!

Harry sintió la rabia nacer en su pecho. Desde que había abierto los ojos Ron no había dejado de insultar a Malfoy, diciendo que había sido él quien lo había tirado de la escoba y que merecía la más cruda de las venganzas. Estaba harto.

Ron frunció el ceño, confuso. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hermione lo interrumpió.

- Será mejor que dejemos a Harry descansar. ¿Porqué no vas yendo? - le dijo a Ron.- Tengo que darle los deberes de estos días.

El Weasley asintió con la cabeza, algo molesto por la contestación de Harry, y se marchó sin despedirse. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal, sabía que el cansancio y el dolor habían hablado por él. Aun así estaba seguro que Ron no tardaría en olvidarse de ello. Por el contrario Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada, dispuesta a recriminar su comportamiento. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera no serviría de nada, así que dejó que Hermione se diera el gusto.

- No me lo puedo creer Harry.- empezó, muy molesta.- Lo vimos. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Malfoy – se mordió el labio para contener un insulto hacia el Slytherin.- te derribó de la escoba. ¡Por poco te mata!

Era verdad, Harry lo supo desde que rozó la snitch. Pero también sabía que Draco ganaba mucho más con aquel partido. El perdón de los de su casa, por ejemplo. Después de la guerra no había sido bien recibido en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en Slytherin. En su lugar Harry habría hecho lo mismo. Y por lo que le comentaban Hermione y Ron, Draco había vuelto a ganarse a los suyos con aquella victoria.

- Seguro que esta regodeándose con las demás serpientes.- prosiguió Hermione escandalizada, seguramente imaginándose la escena.- Deberías hablar con Mcgonagall o con cualquier profesor. Esto no puede quedar así.

Pero sí que podía. Harry iba a seguir negando que Draco le había derribado de la escoba por mucho que le insistieran a que dijera lo contrario, a pesar de cada punzada de dolor y hueso roto. Estaba cansado de batallar y el Slytherin también, no tenía porque montar un espectáculo delante de todo Hogwarts, ya no eran unos críos.

- Hermione estoy cansado. Será mejor que vayas con Ron.- dijo sin la menor intención de discutir con su amiga.

Hermione se mordió el labio, a la vista estaba que aun no había acabado con su discurso, pero en cuestión de segundos su rostro mostró cierta resignación que para Harry fue todo un alivio. Se agachó para besar su frente y se despidió.

Una vez solo Harry intentó dormir un poco pero el rostro afilado de Draco no dejaba de vagar por su cabeza. Hermione tenía razón pero, sin saber porqué, empezaba a sentir cierta debilidad por el rubio.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco puso la mano en el pomo de la enfermería y rápidamente la retiró como si quemara. Tenía la necesidad de disculparse ante Potter, solo el recuerdo de su aspecto al caer le provocaba pesadillas. Por no hablar del remordimiento que le recorría de arriba a bajo y que parecía aumentar día a día. Pero ¿que coño le iba a decir? Sus padres no le habían enseñado a disculparse ni a mostrar ningún sentimiento de debilidad.

Se detuvo unos segundos. _Maldito cara rajada... _pensó rabioso, sabía que Potter se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y ponía la mano en el fuego de que él mismo podría haber evitado la caída, pero no, no había hecho nada. Ni siquiera su nueva relación con los de su casa le hacían sentir mejor.

La puerta se abrió y Draco se volteó quedando frente un tapiz. No sabía quien había salido pero nadie debía de saber qué hacía ahí, así que contempló el tapiz como si fuera lo más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

La inconfundible voz chillona de Granger hizo que Draco maldijera a todo bicho viviente sobre la faz de la Tierra. Aunque era de esperar, ella y la comadreja eran como dos extremidades adicionales de Potter, donde estaba él, ellos también.

- Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer Granger, como leer un libro o peinarte ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza.- le respondió con su típica arrogancia.

Le agradó ver como fruncía el ceño y alzaba el rostro con altivez, aunque sus ojos eran una hoguera viva de rabia y odio, y supo de inmediato que no era por el comentario precisamente.

- Eres un imbécil pero no te imaginaba capaz de arrojar personas desde una escoba, y menos aquel que ha salvado a tus padres y a ti de Azkaban.- le espetó con un tono tan dulce como el veneno.

Draco arropó ese comentario como un cubo de agua helada. Ya tenía suficiente con auto castigarse para que ahora una sabelotodo se lo recordase.

- Solo quiero que sepas una cosa.- continuó Hermione.- Él sabe que has sido tú y aun así lo niega, creo que al menos se merece una disculpa, ¿no crees?

Y dicho eso, se fue más ligera que una pluma. Draco, por el contrario, quedó atado al suelo. Lo que le faltaba ahora, que Potter se hiciera el héroe de los desvalidos...

Aun así su corazón había iniciado una marcha frenética.

**OoOoOoO**

Semanas más tarde Harry salió de la enfermería como nuevo, volvió a asistir a clase y empezaron a prepararse para la final de la copa de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw y a estudiar para los EXTASIS, siguiendo a raja table el horario que les había marcado Hermione, también habían ido por última vez al pueblo de Hogsmade y recibieron el mes de Mayo con los brazos abiertos.

Lo único que había cambiado era su relación con Malfoy. Todos habían olvidado la tremenda caída y, al menos cuando no sentía ninguna molestia, Harry también, pero Draco parecía que no. Durante las comidas y las clases lo había pillado más de una vez mirándole y otras tantas veces había tenido la sensación de que quería hablar con él pero siempre acababa desapareciendo con su grupo de Slytherins.

Así que decidió ignorarlo y si quería decirle algo, ya lo haría. Aunque se sorprendió deseando que lo hiciera.

Un día a finales de Mayo, Harry bajó a los jardines buscando la sombra de algún árbol. Hermione estaba en la Biblioteca, desquiciada por cercanía de los exámenes y Ron había aprovechado la tarde para dormir unas horas, así que se le apeteció salir a dar una vuelta.

Caminó hacia la orilla del gran Lago y se descalzó, sintiendo el agua helada empapar sus pies. Dentro de poco el curso acabaría y ya no volvería más a Hogwarts. Sintió cierta congoja arremolinarse en su garganta, era duro abandonar el hogar. Pero sobretodo sentía cierta pena porque no se vería tanto con sus compañeros y seguramente con algunos perdería el contacto. Como con Malfoy.

Cuando escuchó el crujir de las piedras, se volteó. Como si el pensamiento lo hubiera atraído, Draco estaba frente él, alto como era, con el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los ojos grises, destilando elegancia y fuerza. Harry lo miró sorprendido, ya se había convencido de que el Slytherin no daría el paso pero se alegró haberse equivocado.

- ¿Porqué haces esto? - le espetó Draco de golpe, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.- Odio que te apenes de mí, no eres ningún héroe Potter, ni yo tu doncella en apuros.

Harry retuvo una carcajada al pensar en Draco con un vestido rosa, pomposo y con maquillaje pero lo tuvo que hacer de pena porque Malfoy tensó la mandíbula, posiblemente ofendido.

- No estoy jugando a héroes y princesas, Malfoy. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido que fuera culpándote por la caída por todo el colegio, eso no me habría ayudado a recuperarme al instante y evitarme tomar las asquerosas pociones de Pompfrey.

A pesar de que, a medias, la respuesta había sido sincera a Draco pareció no gustarle. Dio una zancada hacia él, con el rostro congestionado de rabia.

- No quiero deberte nada ¿me entiendes? - le gruñó. Harry se sintió molesto pero decidió no entrar en su juego. A pesar de todo era un Malfoy y hacia falta ayuda para que entrara todo su orgullo en el castillo.

- No tienes porqué.- le respondió.

Sin estar satisfecho, Draco agarró el brazo de Harry y sintió una especie de cosquilleo cálido recorrerle el cuerpo. _Concentrate, joder_, se dijo el rubio visiblemente alterado al sentir cierto alivio en los ojos verdes de Harry, _se esta riendo de ti_.

- Podrías haberlo hecho, podrías – fue apretando el brazo de Harry con más fuerza, obteniendo una apremiante sensación.- haberme hecho quedar mal y que tus _amiguitos_ desearan cruzarse conmigo para partirme la nariz.

- Draco – nombró. El aludido abrió los ojos, desconcertado al escuchar su nombre en los labios del Gryffindor.- ¿no lo entiendes? Ya has sufrido bastante con todo esto de la guerra y... y – Harry sentía que las palabras deseaban salir de su garganta y sin retenerlas más, las soltó, temiendo su reacción.- no quiero que sufras más. No se desde cuando pero...no quiero que lo hagas.

Lo que pasó a continuación, ninguno de los dos se lo esperó. Draco actuó nuevamente bajo el influjo de su instinto, atrajó el cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo y lo besó. Harry se quedó aturdido, con los ojos bien abiertos y tenso. Pero al sentir la lengua de Draco deslizarse por sus labios, todo su cuerpo cedió y lo besó con la misma pasión.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y de la realidad, como si ambos hubieran deseado aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se besaron hasta el anochecer y siguieron haciéndolo en la casa de los Gritos, donde las oleadas de placer parecían no acabar nunca.

Y es que en el fondo siempre habían sentido debilidad el uno por el otro.


End file.
